The Brothers Grimm
by Borissomeone
Summary: The brothers Grimm both serve in the militia for the town Pinnath Gelin, the story starts with the onslaught of Uruk Hai into the lands of Gondor and continues with a wild quest to save the lands of Gondor and Rohan from the Uruk Hai.


**The Brothers Grimm**

Pinnath Gelin sat amongst the gently rolling green hills of western Gondor. A modest town with its rough stone walls and squat towers, most homes were made of the same stone as the wall with steeply sloping roofs covered in thick thatch. A small keep sat in the centre of the town surrounded by a second wall of the same rough grey stone.

Beleg Grimm stood there staring with a blank look on his face. He could smell smoke and a sickly sweet smell wafting on the gentle summer breeze coming up and over Pinnath Gelins wall. Hands resting on the rough stone of the wall the smell brought his eyes back into focus and he looked across at his brother, Belegorn, who stood next to him looking across at the distant army camped on the fields and farm land of Pinnath Gelin.

'Their eating people' mumbled Belegorn as the smoke drifted past on the breeze.

Beleg looked across at the camp and could hear the faint screams as the poor farmers and the families from the outer settlements were used for the midday meal, he turned back to the hulking form of his brother, towns folk would often describe him as a bear who thought he was a man, and chose not to reply to his obvious statement.

The two brothers were to very different men, one who looked and smelt like bear and the other slim and looking like a stork who had taken to human form. Both brothers were part of the town's militia and had been for most of their adult lives. Both had found at an earlier age that they had a certain skill with violence. In the larger cities of Gondor the militia were often discounted as nothing more than bullies and thugs, but the militia in the frontier towns of Gondor were hard men often serving for life in defence of their home town's when the need was there.

Belegorn started to scratch, again, under the heavy chain mail coat, Beleg wondered if his brother bothered to wash at least once a month he wouldn't have to spend so much time hunting lice. Beleg saw the captain heading towards them.

'Once the filthy Uruk Hai have finished their meals they'll come at us.' he warned before heading along the wall to ensure the rest of the men were ready.

'Let em come.' mumbled Belegorn.  
'They will come and won't stop until they over run us and eat us' Beleg told his brother  
'Well you should be ok; they won't want to eat you considering how bad you smell.' Beleg remarked to Belegorn.  
'True.' mumbled Belegorn, finally managing to find one of the many lice that called him home, popping it between his fingers.

Horns sounded from the Uruk Hai's camp. Slowly the Uruk Hai started to form into large blocks of roughly thousand Uruk Hai, each block bristled with long pikes and the hooked sword axes the Uuk Hai loved to use. Smaller groups with the heavy crossbows they favoured moving to the front just out of range the archers on top of the walls.

'Remember to keep your head down when they start to fire those damn crossbows. Your skull is thick but not that thick.' Beleg told his large brother.  
'Ok.' he mumbled.

The Uruk Hai started forward, Beleg ready his sword and shield, his brother the large axe the only weapon from the armoury that suited his style and size. Crossbow bolts started to fly past and into the wall as the Urak Hai came into range. With a sudden jolt Belegorn's helmet twisted to the left.  
'What did I tell you?' Beleg asked his brother.  
'Sorry.' mumbled Belegorn, ducking down and righting his helmet so it sat straight on his hairy face.

Arrows started to streak back in reply landing amongst the massed Uruk Hai seeming to do little so slow the advance. Beleg risked a look over the wall to see ladders appear and pulled towards the front ranks. Beleg could hear the captain yelling for the archers to concentrate their fire towards to ladders hoping to slow down the Uruk Hai's advance. Beleg could see that it would soon come to vicious hand to hand fighting. More men of the militia started to ready weapons and shields, knowing what was to come. With a loud crunch a ladder locked onto the wall, large metal claws holding it in place, Beleg risked standing and using the hilt of his sword, he tried to hammer the claws off the wall, but to no avail. All along the wall ladders locked into place the battle begun in earnest.

The first Uruk Hai over the wall was met with a blow to the face by Belegorn's axe crushing its face in, with no face left, it fall backwards onto its fellow Uruk Hai knocking several from the ladder.  
'Ugly' Belegorn mumbled.

More Uruk Hai started to pore onto to wall and Beleg found himself facing a large brute with a sword axe. The Uruk Hai made a wild swing at his head whist screaming something about more man meat for dinner. The swing went wide, Beleg neatly slashed the Urak Hai across the throat, watching black blood flow down it's front, as it fell from the wall it was replace by an even uglier Uruk Hai who smashed his sword axe down onto Beleg's shield causing him to stumble back from the force of the blow, a second blow shattered the shield 'This is it.' thought Beleg as the brute ready another powerful blow. The shattered shield hanging useless from his arm, numb from the shock of the blow, the Uruk Hai smiled bits of meat hanging from its rotten teeth, a stupid look suddenly rippled across its face as it toppled forward a large hole in its back, spine and muscles showing, Beleg looked up seeing Belegorn standing there looking happy with the work he'd done.  
'What kept you?' Beleg asked.  
'Busy' mumbled Belegorn.

Horns sounded signalling the walls were about to be over run and the troops were to fall back to pre arranged areas. The battle now moved to the cramped streets of Pinnath Gelin were numbers matter less and only the skill and swords of the militia mattered.  


**Joining with more men from the militia the brothers Grimm began the desperate struggle back toward the wall's tower and the stairs leading down into the twisted and cramped streets of Pinnath Gelin.**

Having lost his shield Beleg now had a wide bladed dagger in his other hand which he had just rammed into the chest of Uruk Hai that was trying its best to hack into his brother with its sword axe. The Uruk Hai staggered back, Beleg slashed it again across the face causing it to stagger again, his brother shoved it off the wall down onto the hard cobbles below. Beleg looked around and saw just himself and Belegorn standing before the door leading into the tower, a brief respite, more Uruk Hai were streaming up and over the walls, gaining numbers, getting ready for the push to the streets below.

'Get in here you fools!' shouted a fellow militia man, looking pale.  
Both brothers entered the tower shutting the heavy wooden door and placing the locking bar in place. It wasn't long before pounding sounded from the outside.

'All right let's go down, that door won't last' Captain Arejen ordered the gathered soldiers.

Looking around, most men were covered in dark blood, the mail crusted with the thick blood of the Urak Hai, the men had given the Urak Hai a good beating, thought Arejen, but it's not enough with the numbers that the bastards had thrown at the town. He looked around wanting men to volunteer to cover the retreat down, spotting the brothers Grimm; he volunteered them for the job.

As the Captain and the other remaining soldiers headed down Beleg remarked to Belegorn.  
'Told you to wash, your smell obviously upset the captain.'

The door was starting to give, dust shaking loose drifting across the sunlight from the narrow arrow slits in the towers wall.

'Alright lets go down, no point waiting here for them' just as Beleg said that to his brother the door gave way and the Uruk Hai came charging in. The first one caught an axe to the crotch lifting it up off its feet with a squeal. Black blood pouring from the deep cut, gushing onto the floor, causing the Uruk Hai behind it to slip slightly giving Beleg a chance to bury his sword into its meaty chest. The next one in received a blow to its neck from Belegorn removing its head with a great spray of blood, dropping down blocking the door enough so the brothers could head down to the street.

Taking two stairs at a time they flew down toward the street and the next line of defence, just ahead of the Uruk Hai. Barrelling out of the tower door and onto the cobbled street, they began the run toward the first barricaded street and the rope ladder waiting for them. Behind the brothers came the bestial yells and curses from the Urak Hai. Arrows flashed past hammering the first out the door.

Grabbing the rough ladder both brothers went up and over to the relative safety of the barricade. The archers continued the fire into any Uruk Hai who were foolish enough to show there faces in the door way. Crossbow bolts started to rain down from the top of the wall, forcing the men back down behind the cover of their shields and the barricade.

Beleg saw one unfortunate man fall down with several bolts buried in his chest as others took hits to arms, legs and heads. Under the cover of fire the Urak Hai advanced toward the barricade.

'Alright we need to fall back out of range of the damn crossbows.' Captain Arejen told the two brothers and the few soldiers who hadn't taken bolts.  
'Fire the barrels' Arejen told Belegorn, the barrels were full of green branches and oil.

Belegorn fired the barrels causing thick smoke to billow out creating a thick screen of black smoke to cover their retreat to the next barricade further up the street. Retreating to the next ring of defence getting weapons ready for the next onslaught. The brothers Grimm stood behind of the make shift barricade which was made up of waggons, barrels and wood waiting for the wave of attackers to come. The remaining men received reinforcements with squads of archers and more militia men joining them at the barricade.  
'Men, we need to hold here for as long as possible. When things get to hot we move to the final ring of barricades and then onto the keep.' explained the captain.

The street was narrow where the barricade crossed the street preventing the Uruk Hai from coming at them in any great numbers. Beleg and Belegorn were in the front ranks waiting for the enemy to appear, Beleg again had a shield and his brother had been given a large boar spear to use in the restricted quarters. The Uruk Hai came raging over the makeshift barricade eyes wild with blood lust. Belegorn impaled one, ripping the barbed blade out dragging the wretched Uruk Hai's entrails out across the cobbles, while Beleg blocked a blow with his sword, using the Uruks own momentum to send the blow wide, then slashing it across the arm leaving a deep wound. The Uruk grunted in pain dropping its own sword only to get an arrow in the eye.

The archers continued to pour on the fire, killing the Uruks by the score. The afternoon pasted quickly with the battle flowing back and forth between the two forces.

Soon things went quite, Beleg realise it was now dark and the Uruk had retreated for now. Black smoke and the smell of blood and bodily fluids hung heavy in the warm summer air.  
'This place smells worse than you.' Beleg said to his brother  
'Yeah it does' he mumbled back.

Arejen approach the two brothers 'You two have first watch. Try and clear some of these bodies,' he said pointing at the dead Uruks.

Belegorn started to heap the bodies onto the barricade, creating a wall of broken bodies on top, while Beleg keep watch down the narrow street.

News had reached the weary squads that the other barricades had held for now and all men were to get what rest they could.

The moon slowly snaked its way across the sky, Beleg and his brother were sitting on a couple barrel lids watching down the street from the top of their grisly barricade, he idly wondered how the thousands of Uruk Hai's had managed to make it past the men of Rohan, things mustn't't be well in the land of the horse men he thought to himself.

Pinnath Gelin itself hadn't had much warning a few lucky men and their families had made it to the town ahead of the raging Uruk Hai's with stories of friends and family cut down as they fled the advancing terror.

'What's that?' mumbled his brother suddenly.  
'What?' Beleg asked, 'That!' he said pointing down the street. Beleg saw dark shapes moving up the street.

Beleg had heard of these troops from a merchant who had lost most of his guard in the encounter, the distinctive white hand across the face and body and the hellish looking weapons they used, a five foot blade, double foot-long spike at the end. It was said the helms of Berserker's were filled with the blood of fallen enemy's. The smell used to invoke the crazed blood lust that terrified so many.

The Berserker's had arrived.

**With a grunt Belegorn threw the hunting spear at the rapidly approaching Berserker's, hitting one in the chest, it staggered back a step the large spear stuck, it continued to move forward before falling only to be trampled by its fellow Berserker's.**

Both brothers scrambled down the grizzly pile of wood and bodies, Beleg yelling at the rest of the men to ready their weapons for the coming onslaught. Belegorn armed himself with his axe again moving forward to meet the initial charge, giving the remaining men a chance to ready their weapons. The first Berserker flowed over the wall rage painted over its face, the white hand print twisted across its bestial face, the first swing Belegorn blocked, knocking back the blow. The next swing came at him with even more force; he swayed back, feeling the passage of air brush past his face as the swing just missed. Belegorn didn't have time to bring his axe up for another blow so he slammed his large hairy fist into the Berserker's face, breaking its nose and pushing the nose guard back into flesh and bone.

Thinking to himself that it wasn't the best thing for his hand, which now felt like it was broken, blood dripping from it where the skin had split, Belegorn slammed his axe into the Berserker's shoulder before it could recover, opening a large gash down to bone, black blood sprayed out. Shaking off both blows it started froward again, one arm hanging limp, a look of insanity rippled across its ugly visage as it struggled forward. Belegorn's next blow shattered its kneecap causing it to drop down to one knee, still trying to reach for him. The final blow took it in the neck, black blood gushing out. Finally it toppled over dead.

Beleg joined his brother sword and shield ready on his left, while to the right another militia man joined him on the right.  
'What kept you?' mumble Belegorn.  
"Huh, I was gone for only half a minute…" Beleg replied Belegorn looked at his large nosed brother thinking that the fight had lasted hours not less than half a minute.  
'Sorry.' he mumbled.

Two more flowed forward with deadly grace. Beleg swung, stabbing the first one in the neck; it grabbed the sword and tried to yank out the weapon whilst trying to swing its deadly weapon with its free arm. Lucky for Beleg the Berserkers weapon was designed for two hands not one. The blow still landed with enough force on his shield causing him to stumble slightly pulling his sword to the side opening the wound up more. Belegorn saw this happen and decided the best method of ending the fight was to plant his axe straight into the Berserkers head, crushing its helm and leave a large dent in its head. Seeing that his brother now had that Berserker under control he turned to help the other man only to see him take a blow from chest to groin.

Arrows slammed into the Berserker which had just eviscerated the man on the right, Captain Arejen ordered another flight to be fired, more arrows blossomed from its chest.

Three more flowed over the barricade also catching arrows to chest and shoulder. Belegorn seeing death, kicked over both of the barrels containing oil and branches. Grabbing his brother by the collar, yanking him back out of harms way. Captain Arejen saw this; he quickly directed one of the archers to fire a flaming arrow into the oil soaked clutter. With a dull roar the flames lit catching the Berserkers in the flames. Slipping on the gore and stumbling out of the flames the Berserkers were met with arrow and sword, their screams of rage echoing from the cramped street.

The brief but deadly battle was over; all six Berserkers were down some still trying to rise in feeble attempts to kill. Of the thirty men at the start only twelve remained, the two brothers Grimm the Captain and a mixture of swordsmen and archers. Each man bore wounds, cuts, bruises and one man had fingers missing were a Berserker had manage to bite them off before going down.

A young boy came running around the corner upon seeing the blood soaked and battered men almost fell over thinking he'd come across ghosts from some great battle.  
'What is it lad?' asked Arejen  
'Everyone is fall back to the keep.' He replied, before turning and running back the way he had come from looking over his shoulder in fear at the tired men covered in blood.

'He…..' began Beleg  
'I know…my smell.' Belegorn mumbled.

Beleg looked at his brother and for the first time realised how battered he looked. Dark rings under his eyes, his beard hung dirty or dirtier than normal and his mail was tattered in places.

'Let's go.' Arejen said.

The men quickly made their way past the third barricade, past the small market and up the gently rising street towards the keep. With haste the last few squads made it in to the keep, the heavy wooden gate banded in iron slamming shut.

Again Beleg found himself and his brother on top of worn battlements resting against worn stone waiting for the final push to come. His brother had cleaned some of the blood from his battered form and was now sleeping, gentle snores erupting from his body. Beleg gazed across the town of Pinnath Gelin black smoke billowed from some buildings causing a thick haze to hang in the air above the town, faint cries and screams echoed up to the battlements as soldiers that had been separated for their squads were caught and slaughtered.

He settled his back against the wall, sleep came quickly.

**The small beetle its carapace a beautiful blue and red hue slowly crawled across the pitted and worn battlement of Pinnath Gelins keep, with a single minded determination it headed for the edge. Reaching its destination it spread its silken wings and took to the early morning summers air. Caught in a fitful breeze and gaining height, it cleared the area that ringed the keep, now empty of stalls and the usual groups of town's folk who would wander the stalls and shops. Gaining more height it brushed past the first buildings and headed towards the bright sun.**

If the beetle could talk or describe the terror below what would it tell its fellow bugs? Would it be something like this?  
'The Uruk flowed like black death, so many, too many to count. The poor humans are doomed, they will never survive. Can they not see the massed Uruk Hai hiding in their streets? Unlucky for them they cannot take flight.' Thankfully for everyone, this beetle having a very negative perspective on life was unable to speak. It cleared the outer wall drifting throughout pillars of smoke, from the foul camp below, and disappeared from sight.

Beleg had woken to find his brother gone from the battlements, having stood and stretched, seeing a small beetle take to flight, and he had a moment of jealous rage at the beetle for it had the power to leave this terrible place.  
'Stupid bug.' Beleg said to himself.  
'What?' mumbled Belegorn as he appeared carrying a barrel of javelins.  
'Huh….never mind, I was…ahh it doesn't matter, I need food.' Beleg grumbled at Belegorn.  
'Down there, meat cheese and bread, food enough for everyone.' Mumbled Belegorn, looking slightly embarrassed at having said so much.  
Beleg then notice the bits of food caught in his brother's beard, his stomach decided to start grumbling, he headed down the stairs and into the main courtyard to collect some food.

Having found himself with a plate heaped with meat and bread Beleg spotted the captain sitting up against the outer wall.  
'Cap'n, how went the night'  
Arejen looked up and seeing the smaller and less malodorous brother standing before him a plate heaped with food enough for two men, he indicated for him to sit, saying 'The Uruk have been quiet so far, it won't last I'm sure.'  
'Aye' grunted Beleg as he started to shovel food into his mouth.  
Arejen glanced sideways at Beleg watching him inhale the food as if it was his last meal in middle earth, which he thought to himself, could be as the Uruk Hai had now surrounded the keep on all sides but were yet to attack. He looked away slightly disturbed after watching Beleg savage his food.

Arejen watched the people of Pinnath Gelin move about in the brightly lit courtyard the sun warming the stone behind his back, some with food for men on the walls and others carrying extra arrows, swords, axes and baskets of rocks up to the men who give their lives soon in defense of the weak and frail. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep knowing he would soon need his strength.

Beleg finished his food and saw the captain had fallen asleep were he sat. With a grunt he climbed to his feet and headed back to his brother, who stood watching the empty streets below. Both brothers silently stood, watching, as the sun arced across the sky and the shadows danced and deepened over the town of Pinnath Gelin. Dusk came and went, still no attack.

Night fell and the ruddy glow of thousands of torches could be seen moving through the twisted streets of Pinnath Gelin towards the keep. Out of view they stopped, the rhythmic beating of sword to shield was a monotonous roar promising soon death would come.

Stepping out of the street across from the main gate, a huge Uruk appeared no armor but a black helm with a vivid white hand print across it. In one hand it held a berserker weapon, strong enough to wield it with one hand, and in the other a small child who whimpered and twitched in the Uruks grip.

The massive Uruk lifted the child, looking up he smiled a perverse smile and casually ripped out the throat of the child feeling the warm blood gush down his own throat and neck. Tossing the child aside the Uruk again smiled up at the men, who stood shocked, upon the walls.  
'Man meat, we come' the Uruk bellowed up at them.  
A javelin took the Uruk Hai in the chest with a meaty impact, spinning the Uruk; he stumbled and disappeared the way he had come. A roar, a sea of white hands flowed out of the streets; the final battle for Pinnath Gelin had begun.

Uglur pulled the javelin from his chest, dragging it out of the thick muscle, the taste of sweet blood still warm in his throat. He knew as the commander of this wrenched force his fellow Uruk's would soon feast on man flesh, but still the men fought, not having given into to despair, it mattered not who could withstand his Uruk's rage? Men were weak and nothing but sweet flesh. Soon they would feed.

Angbor lord of Pinnath Gelin saw the small child die. Standing above the only gate into the keeps courtyard he sensed the fear ripple through his men, perhaps not the brothers Grimm for the large one had thrown that javelin, knowing all could be lost once the battle was joined. Seeing ladders and a ram heading for his keep and not a single arrow had been fired. Another javelin streaked out taking an Uruk through the face. Another followed taking down another. Angbor seeing this seemed to wake from his daze.  
'Men of Pinnath Gelin, we will not give.' he roared. The men looked to him.  
'Men of Gondor, we will not give.' He roared again. The men stirred.  
'WE. WILL. NOT. GIVE.' Angbor roared again, smashing his sword to shield. The men roared back, shield, sword, axe and bow rose in defiance. Arrows and rocks rained down on the Uruk trying to reach the walls with their ladders and ram.

Uglur heard the roar come from the wall, he felt something odd…..concern, it did not matter to his insane mind for they were few and weak and his Uruk are many and strong.

The Uruk died in their hundreds trying to reach the walls, but having numbers the ladders finally reached the walls. At the same time the ram reached the gate. The Uruk began pounding hoping to break through the heavy wooden gate to begin the slaughter. Angbor looked to captain Arejen and nodded to him, thick oil spilled down onto the Uruk and ram, closely followed by a torch. A wave of heat and flames erupted from below, Uruk's staggered back some on fire, flailing about, hacking into fellow Uruk Hai, who in turn hacked back killing the Uruk's who were alight. Soon the attack on the gate ceased as Uruk turned on Uruk fully taken by battle rage and bloodlust. Seeing this other Uruk began to pour up the ladders wanting to kill, in a rage against these pitiful humans.

Belegorn having used all of his javelins he now swung his axe with deadly force, lightning danced in his veins, Belegorn could fill his rage building. Beleg saw that look in his brother's eyes and knew soon the killing rage would completely take him.

Belegorn planted his axe into an Uruks face, a spurt of black blood and it was gone. Another crested the wall only to have Belegorn take its leg off from the knee down, falling backwards blood spraying it painted Belegorn in black blood as it toppled from the wall. The next over was greeted by the large blood soaked human, the Uruk paused, only to find itself with a hefty wound to its chest; it fell forward with a look of surprise on its ugly face.

Beleg saw the Uruk topple onto his brother as more Uruk pored over the wall, once again with his sword and knife he moved to his brother's aid. Time slowed, an Uruks sword axe slowly moved passed Belegs face he noticed pitted steel and dried blood as it went by. He stabbed his sword into the Uruks neck as it flowed pass, turning he planted his wide bladed knife into its back just below where its malformed head started, falling away, he turned again and ran his sword across the wrist of another Uruk causing it to drop its weapon, he punched his knife into its face, bending forward clutching at its face the Uruk was met with a knee to its already ruined face. Stunned, Beleg grabbed its greasy hair and pulled it from the wall. With a wet crunch it hit the cobbles below. Beleg could see his brother slowly climb back to his feet, standing like he drunk he staggered towards the wall; an Uruk smashed a hilt onto the back of Belegorns head. Beleg watched as his brother turned and punched the Uruk twice in the face, climbing on top off the wall he stood there swaying.

Beleg tried to move to his brother's aid, stabbing and hacking at the Uruks. What was his brother thinking climbing up onto the wall? Beleg thought to himself, trying desperately to reach him, slowly Belegorn toppled from the wall falling into the mass of Uruks below.

Ugbazzag looked up thinking more rocks were coming only to be crushed by a large human, as he lay there having all his ribs broken and chest crushed, he thought to himself they must have run out of rocks and now resorted to using large humans as missiles. How strange, with this deliberation he died.

Beleg felt lighting now race along his body and into his mind, clutching at his head he fell. Arejen saw one brother fall from the wall as the other collapsed, seeing his bother die must have caused the other to have some sort of seizure Arejen thought quietly to himself, a pity, knowing there was nothing to do for them.

Beleg laid there his body twisting and changing, his hair always long and dark now grew thicker, his long lanky body started to thicken as more course hair shot from his body. His face cracked and rippled, thick hair was everywhere now. The rage had taken him.

Uglur wanting more flesh had headed toward the ladders, his wound weeping black blood, he had saw the human fall and knew he was the one who had struck him. He would taste his flesh before continuing on.

Belegorn was taken by the rage, laying on his stomach none could see the change as it happed to him, thick black smoke drifted and swirled across the blood soaked courtyard, he felt the need to kill.

Uglur approached the prone human, noticing something strange; he rippled, flopped and twisted like he was having his own personal earthquake. A thick swirl of smoke obscured the human for a moment when it cleared and very large angry bear stood in his place, pieces of mail hanging from its form. With a snarl the bear took Uglur's head from its shoulders, more black blood flowed into the already soaked cobbles, Belegorn turned and sank his jaws into the neck of the Uruk, terror across its face, squealing it died. Belegorn started to kill in earnest.

Arejen and Angbor danced through the Uruk Hai, swords licking out to neatly slice and dice any Uruk they came across. Both knew the battle would end soon enough, more than likely with them in a cooking pot; it did not matter for they were men of Gondor and would not give. Along the wall Uruk began to turn and run from where Arejen had seen Beleg Grimm go down, with the dim light from torches and smoke it was hard to see what was going on, odd he thought. Smoke cleared briefly and Arejen saw a lanky bear neatly disembowel an Uruk, before turning and swatting down another. Letting out a roar it disappeared into the smoke.

Uruk started to turn and flee, the giant bear seemed to take no notice of wounds, blood dripping from its mouth it let loose a mumbled roar. From the fortification another roar answered as Uruk jumped or climbed from the wall. Seeing the panic spread Angbor rallied the men with a cry 'WE.' planting his sword into an Uruk 'WILL. NOT. GIVE.'

The men of Pinnath Gelin surged forward killing the Uruk Hai as they tried to flee. Beleg crashed down into the Uruk Hai, swiping down two with powerful blows; both brothers Grimm caught in killing rage tore into the fleeing Uruk Hai.

Even though the Uruk Hai still numbered in the thousands panic spread like a disease. Knowing the once powerful Uglur had been taken down his head torn from his body the remaining Uruk Hai not wishing to share a similar fate turned and ran. Hundreds more Uruk died that night, cut down by raging bears and crazed militia men, getting lost in the twisted streets of Pinnath Gelin only to be cornered by the brothers Grimm and pulled to bits. Black blood flowed that night.

Morning came. The sun shone down on the lush fields of Pinnath Gelin wild flowers swayed in the warm breeze. The rough stone walls glistened in the sun a mixture of morning dew and blood. The town was like nightmare, blood and limbs hung from buildings, men walked around like the living dead, covered in gore, moving slowly sometimes stumbling into walls locked in a terrible daze. The Battle for Pinnath Gelin was over.

A small beetle its carapace a beautiful blue and red hue flew across the fields of Pinnath Gelin. Looking down it might have remarked upon seeing to naked humans sleeping in a field, one large and one lanky, but being a beetle the concerns of humans did not matter. Caught in another fitful gust of wind in disappeared from sight

**Beleg woke to feel warm sunlight caressing his skin, the smell of flowers and grass greeted his nose, he groaned moving stiffly. Slowly sitting up, after a few tries, Beleg looked around, and noticed he was naked and sitting in a field, to his left Belegorn lay snoring in the sun the wind gently brushing his great hairy body causing the hair to dance and move along his bulk. Beleg didn't remember too much from the night before, or tried not to, a foul taste in his mouth; he didn't want to know what that was from, a sudden flash behind his eyes and a brief image of teeth, claws and Uruk dying. Beleg knew what had happened, a shiver down his spine and coldness flowed into his body as he tried to forget.**

The sound of horses reached his ears, looking down at his still resting brother he gave him a not so gently nudge.  
'What….what. Breakfast?' mumbled Belegorn.  
'No, someone comes.' hissed Belgeg.  
Belegorn climbed to his feet looking for a weapon, then realised he was naked and in a field.

Arejen saw the two brothers, one sitting looking pale the other standing looking confused, he reined in as other militia men spread out forming a rough line before the brothers. Beleg rose to stand next to his brother. Arejen looked at the brothers standing before him their course body hair caked in dried blood with twigs and grass staining their bodies.  
'Angbor wishes to see you both, I think he has much to discuss with you….I have a question for you as well, if you will answer it?' Arejen told the brothers.  
Beleg looked to his brother who was scratching vigorously under his armpit, again hunting for lice, seeing no indication at what he should say coming from his brother he said.  
'Aye, we'll come with…if only to find some cloths and food.' Beleg replied. At the mention of food Belegorn looked up from his lice hunting.  
'My question, can I ask?' Arejen asked, not able to meet the blood shot eyes of both brothers.  
'Aye, ask.' Beleg said  
'You have Beorning blood in you?' Arejen asked, his horse shifting under him sensing his mood.  
'Aye…..we do…the change is hard for me and my brother only happens, it seems, in great moments of stress.' Beleg replied, seeing the other militia men glance at each other nervously expecting the brothers to change at a moments notice. He gave them a toothy grin.  
'Well Angbor will want to discuss this with you among other things.' Arejen told the brothers.

Directing men to give the brothers blankets and spare mounts they turned and headed back to Pinnath Gelin, riding in the warm sun the small band of men soon arrived. The Twisted streets still reeked of battle with men, women and children working to clean and repair. A haze still hung in the air from the fires the night before with grim looking men standing on the walls watching for the Uruk who still surely lurked in the country side. The gate into the keep had been cleared, but blood still stained the cobbles and would for sometime to come, riding into the courtyard the cry of the wounded echoed from the rough stone walls. The captain and the brothers Grimm made their way to see Angbor, who they found sitting in a small chamber reading some sort of report, dust dancing in the sunlight.

Angbor looked tired, rings under eyes and his normally lush beard hung lank, he gestured for the men to sit noticing the blanket barely manage to cover the larger brother, thick muscle and hair exposed, sitting he began without preamble.  
'I need men to go the land of Rohan; Isengard has somehow managed to pass the horse men. I need to know why. If the wizard looks to over run Gonder from the west, Mordor may come from the east. Word must be spread if this is the case, to ready the men of Middle Earth for the coming war. I would also know what has befallen Rohan….' exhaling quietly 'and if we may aid them. You are the men in my mind who are the most able to complete this task, especially with your certain talents' He stated, looking at the brothers 'I feel it would be best if you leave for a time, considering what happened last night, some among the towns folks feel it inappropriate having you here. As far as I am concerned you are welcome here, but for now….. .'Going quite, Angbor turned to Arejen 'Your skill would be welcome also on this quest.'

'I will go.' Arejen said, looking at the brothers who were gazing about not meeting anyone's eyes knowing what was to come. Arejen cleared his throat hoping to catch the Grimm brother's eyes.  
Beleg finally looked at his lord, looking, his eyes searching his face trying to decide if he and his brother should leave the comforts of the battered town despite the fact some might decide bear season had started. Before he could speak Belegorn spoke.

'I will go.' He mumbled. Angbor gave him a tired smile, looking to Beleg for his answer. Beleg, slightly stunned for his brother usually followed his lead, groaned and said.  
'Aye, I can't let these great lugs go without me, besides the way people look at us now is slightly….. .' he didn't finish, all in the room knew what he meant, looking at his brother, Angbor and Arejen all looked back pleased with his decision.  
'You will have what you need from me.' Angbor told the three men 'you will need to head around the westerly tip of the White Mountains as this is where the Uruk seem to have come from. I will send other men to Lond Galen and Dol Amroth to seek assistance and further council.' With that he bid them farewell.

The following day the men set out loaded with supplies, Belegorn again had his trusted axe and a large bow almost as tall as he, Beleg armed again with his sword and wide dagger plus a new shield, the white tree reflecting the sun, hanging from his saddle . Arejen was also armed with sword and shield and bow. All three men were armoured in mail. Heading into the rising sun the brothers Grimm and Arejen started their quest, leaving behind the battered town Pinnath Gilen not knowing what lay before them.

**The three men slowly made their way through the thick woods, the sun dying leaving a blood red smear across the sky. Clouds were slowly building with the promise of rain in the gusty wind. Beleg rode wrapped in a cloak feeling the wind tug his wild beard this way and that. His brother rode a little way back, lost in his own thoughts, his own hair thick with grease, resisting the winds advances to play. Only Arejen rode watching the woods around them, knowing Uruk could still be in the area, having found a burnt out farm earlier in the day the gnawed bones of the farmers found scattered around. Arejen knew of a hunters cabin not far from were they rode and decided, with rain on its way, a roof over their heads was a fine idea.**

'We need to follow this trail; it will take us to shelter.' Arejen told the brothers Grimm.  
'Aye.' Replied Beleg  
'This place has a strange feeling to it.' mumbled Belegorn  
Beleg was concerned about his brother, all this fresh air was making him talkative.

The setting sun cast thick shadows along the ground, they danced in the wind as each gust grew in power, drops of rain occasional falling which alarmed Beleg for he knew his brother smelt even worse wet. The cabin came into view, thick piles of wood ringed three sides with a single window and stout door, the cabin looked old with thick green moss covering most of its frame. A small shed sat behind looking just as old without doubt only held together by the thick green moss. With the horses safely stabled for the night the men settled in.

Rain thundered down, the earlier promise delivered, lighting rolled through the thick clouds creating sharp images of the forest around the cabin. Belegorn stared out at the surrounding tress, the glass further distorting what he could see. Lighting flashed, again, Belegorn thought he saw shapes moving from tree to tree; lighting flickered outside, nothing; Belegorn looked again thinking should he wake the others, but knowing his brother would grumble like an old lady changed his mind. Turning back to the window he was greeted by a bestial face staring back at him a grin on its disturbing face.

Hoping the scare the human, Brazag was surprised when his face was greeted by an axe blade smashing out of the window the blade biting deep. The remaining Uruk seeing the fool Brazag go down surged forward, needing the taste of fresh meat.

Beleg, waking to the sound of breaking glass and his brother mumbling loudly, sitting up, eyes bleary only to see his brother disappear outside axe in hand.

Lighting flashed, a brief image of a large shape darting out of the cabin, several Uruk turned to follow as the rest headed for the door weapons ready.

Belegorn ran around the corner of the cabin, quickly turning swinging his axe so it connected with a solid hit to the first Uruk. The second Uruk fell over the first Uruk, who lay with a gaping wound to his chest, only to find a large boot come crashing down onto his neck. The third Uruk around the corner came face to face with a large human who had killed one fellow Uruk and was now slowly crushing the life from another. Being the brave Uruk he was Uruger turned and ran. Belegorn seeing one Uruk was leaving with all haste gave a vicious twist of his boot crushing the remaining Uruks neck and set off after him.

Beleg saw a brief image as lightning flashed again, painting the scene in washed out colours of an Uruk running being pursued by his brother a wild grin of his face, through the smashed window. He didn't have much time to contemplate the fun his brother was having as the remaining Uruks came crashing into the cabin. Clad only in his night shirt Beleg met the first Uruk with a dragger to the stomach. Whipping it out and shoving the Uruk back into the rest as they tried to reach the men inside creating confusion as Uruk toppled into each other. Arejen rolled to his feet grabbing is sword in one fluid motion and bounded to the mass of Uruk as they struggle to regain their feet, Stabbing down he killed one as Beleg now armed with his Sword joined him in stabbing the remaining Uruks as they tried to crawl away.

'Well that was none to bright of them, trying to enter all at once.' Arejen said  
'Aye, Urks aren't known for their intellect, may have been hungry, not thinking straight.' Beleg replied standing in the doorway as the wind whipped his night shirt around, as blood and rain soaked into the dirt floor of the cabin.  
'You're Brother?' asked Arejen  
'Headed out after an Uruk that tried to run, always did tell him to finish what he started.' Beleg said peering out into the wild night.  
'Should we find him, go see if he needs help?' Arejen asked.  
'Who the Uruk? Don't think my brother would like it if we did that.' Beleg said with a grin.

Uruger looked back as lightning rippled; giving him a chance to see the large human was gaining a grin on his face as he dodged trees hoping to lose him. Leaping over a stream Uuger continued to run hoping the legendary stamina of the Uruks would help him to safety.

Rain continued its steady assault upon the forest as lightning highlighted each tree in bright bursts, each flash showing the chase unfolding frame by frame, the wind twisting trees and thick scrub clawing at Uruger as he raced from certain death. He didn't see the branch as he flew, but certainly felt the impact, hitting with enough force to flip him onto his back.

Uruger opened his eyes, seeing an axe blade rise as the human stood over him, time slowed as the axe came down each imperfection painfully obvious to the Uruk as his doom slowly came down. A loud crack of thunder announced the death of Uruger the brave.

Beleg and Arejen found Belegorn trying to dislodge his axe from Urugers chest, the corpse dancing in time with each pull, as they rode up with Belegorns horse in tow.  
'Need help?' asked Beleg 'you seem to have an Uruk stuck to your axe.' A slight smile twitched.  
With one final pull the axe came free leaving Uruger lying there as his black blood fed the forest floor.  
'If you two are done? We should move on, there could be more Uruk Hai around.' Arejen asked looking from one brother to the other who stood grinning like idiots. Arejen thought to himself, the brothers are certainly handy in a fight but they tried his patience, is this what its like to have children? Thunder interrupted his thoughts. With that the three men continued their journey towards the land of Rohan.

The new day was greeted with gusty winds and bright sunlight, with clouds racing across the rich blue sky of Middle Earth, the three men rode in silence each lost in his owns thoughts. Belegorn thought about where his next meal was to come from, Beleg thought about why his brother continued to smile and lick his lips and Arejen worried about what they would find in Rohan.

Breaking the silence Arejen spoke 'Once we have established what is happening with the horse men, we'll need to report back as soon as we are able. Nothing matters more than this task, nothing.' Catching each set of blood shot eyes.  
'Aye.' Agreed Beleg, while Belegorn nodded vigorously, either in agreement or trying to dislodge a small beetle that had just landed on his face its red and blue shell reflecting the sun as it shook from side to side. With the beetle dislodged and sent on its way Belegorn mumbled his agreement as well.

Cresting a hill covered in trees and rocks the brothers Grimm and Arejen were greeted to the sight of a single riderless Warg. Belegorn had been hoping for a chance to try his new bow, thinking he should be able to take down the Warg before it came close. Jumping of his horse he quickly strung his bow, drawing it back, notching the arrow its cruel barbed head shining in the sun, he fired. The arrow flew straight and true off into the forest; the Warg watched the projectile fly away, going slightly red Belegorn notched another mumbling something about the wind and fired, this one streaked away going even further than the last. Again the Warg just stood there panting watching arrows fly.  
'Are you showing us how far you can fire? Or are you actually going to hit it anytime soon?' enquired Beleg a look of fake concern on his face.  
Another arrow streaked towards the Warg, hitting the dirt in front.  
'Almost got him.' Beleg said an evil grin on his face; Arejen sat and watched rolling his eyes thinking, yes children.  
The Warg fell over.  
'Oh what's this you killed it with boredom.' Barked Beleg, slapping his leg hard.  
Arejen rode down to where the Warg laid a large wound on its side 'This beast has seen battle.' Arejen advised 'The tracks head that way' Arejen said pointing off into the forest 'let us see if we can find the men who did this. We ride.' With that Arejen and Beleg headed off follwing the trail as Belegorn rode to catch up.

**Angbor lord of Pinnath Gelin stood gazing across at the mass of tents and men gathered outside the walls of Pinnath Gelin, the dull roar of thousands of men and animals drowning out the sounds from the town below. Refugees having fled the advancing Uruk Hai had made it to Lond Galen as well as seeking the safety of Pinnath Galin, word having reached the minor city of Lond Galen; the lord dispatched what troops he could spare. Angbor now had several thousand men and cavalry under his command getting ready for the call to arms, if needed from Rohan.**

Reinforced with new troops Angbor had set about hunting down the remaining Uruks that had fled the siege weeks ago. Angbor rubbed his arm, still causing him some pain, where an Uruk had almost taken it in a pitched battle between the militia and several hundred Uruks, only a desperate dive backwards had saved his arm, still receiving a gash regardless of his efforts.

Patrols rode out every day, roaming the hills and valleys, watching and waiting for the return or word from the brothers Grimm and captain Arejen. Skirmishing was a regular occurrence as the men of Pinnath Gelin hunted the Uruk in the surrounding country side, sites of slaughter still found by patrols. Men returning with tales of the terrible finds, entire families cut down, and livestock destroyed and other tales so dreadful it would make a dwarfs beard go curly. Some patrols were never seen again, while others were found amongst scenes of carnage, men and Uruks cut down in brutal fighting. Angbor planned to ride out soon, as word had come that a large group of Uruks had settled into an old fort in the hills of Pinnath Gelin. He planned to remove them.

The fort sat on top of a hill thick with trees and scrub, having been allowed to grow back since the fort had not been used for years, its wooden walls thick with vines and rotted in places giving way to gaping holes throughout the fort. Wind rushed through these gaps, creating a mournful cry. The sun slowly rose, adding colour to the day, Uruk started to stir throughout the ruins, smoke drifting up and racing away as the wind caught it in its grip. A large group of Uruk Hai were returning after night of terror, fresh meat for the pots, Uruk started to drift into different parts of the run down fort hoping for a meal and rest before the new night came and more hunting was needed.

Men crept through the scrub, having tracked the Uruk Hai to this place, a quite rage burning in their hearts. Men flowed into the fort, making no sound; Angbor was the first in with his bodyguard at his side, an Uruk stepped out from a building, Angbor stabbed it in the throat, his comrades pouring in around him as he did so. He continued on seeking more Uruk, the sound of battle growing as more men joined in the fight. The fighting intensified as more Uruk began to gain awareness of what was happening.

The Uruk Hai rallied in the centre of the fort, a thick mass of white hand prints and terrible faces, the men of Pinnath Gelin surged forward. Angbor found himself in a pitched battle Uruk and men on all sides locked in mortal combat. With a twist he blocked a blow, turning the blade away, with a deft parry he removed the Uruks arm, black blood spraying out, he stabbed another watching it fall down with a guttural squeal, the fight raged on as men and Uruk died. Soon all was quite the only sounds were of men panting and groaning, men called out in pain as they lay there dying ghastly wounds painting their bodies. Angbor stood sweat dripping from his face, his armour covered in black blood painted like some macabre water colour, the fight was over for now, they would return to Pinnath Gelin that day. What a price to pay, he thought, looking at his fellow men lying in the dirt and leaves, some in final embraces with Uruk Hai, pain written across their faces one last time.

'We leave this hellish place, burn it all.' Angbor said. His voice tired.  
The remaining men gathered the wounded and dead as others fired the ruins and the piles of dead Uruk Hai. Black smoke rose into the air as testament of the butchery, the sun casting a red hue of the men and ruins as they rode away. Angbor knew battles like this would continue to happen as they persisted in hunting the Uruk, driving them from the land, he hoped word would come soon from Rohan so a course of action could be decide upon, be it aid the men of Rohan or defend their lands from the Uruk Hai and their evil creator. Angbor hoped the three men he had sent were faring well.

Beleg, his brother and Arejen sat staring at the pile of bodies; Uruk Hai piled high the stench hitting the men in waves as the wind gusted around them.  
'Well this looks like where the Warg had come from.' Beleg said, the men having followed the tracks for most of the day.

'Looks like someone had some fun, look see, the bodies have been hacked up, they were cranky.' Arejen looked at Beleg seeing the glee in his eyes, could he blame him? A dead Uruk was the best kind of Uruk. Belegorn had moved to the other side of the gruesome pile searching, finding tracks headed towards a black smear in the distance he mumbled his findings.  
Arejen looked towards the dark smear 'Let us follow the trail it heads towards that.' Indicating the distant smear staining the horizon.

The three men rode through the grassy hills, the wind whipping around them as clouds competed in a race across the sky, soon the smell of smoke reached them, cresting a hill they looked down at the distant town of Derwath which sat ringed by hills on a verdant plain or what was left of it. Smoke billowed from behind the walls, dragged away by the wind creating the smear seen earlier that day. Riding closer, what had appeared as mounds of rocks now changed to bodies of Uruk Hai.  
"This place feels of sorrow, something wrong has happened here.' Arejen muttered his face tight with strain. Closer still more Uruks were found, cut down, wounds smiling back at the men.  
'Where are the people of this town?' Beleg asked. Belegorn sat grim on his horse, his hand running up and down the shaft of his axe.  
'We can't enter this place. I can feel the heat from here.' Arejen stated 'we should circle the town, to see if we can find tracks or anything…..' he finished kicking his horse into a quick run. The brothers followed, they soon found large mounds on the other side of town. Stopping before them, Arejen dismounted and looked closely at the mounds.  
'These mounds are new, only a day or two old if that. I feel here lays the people of this town.' Arejen said looking at the other large mounds scattered about the grassy plain. The sound of thunder reached the men, glancing at the sky and the sun shining down the men looked at each other.

Armoured horse men flowed down a hill towards the three men, lances catching the light; soon the men were surrounded as riders continued to ride down the hill. Quite fell as the last of the riders joined the great ring around the brothers Grimm and Arejen. One horse man rode forward having the look of a commander, clad in thick armour and looking dour.

'I am Heruwyn, commander of this force, what brings you to this dreadful place?' he said looking at the three men, an odd smell tickled his nose it seemed to waft from the big one.  
'We have come from the town of Pinnath Gelin, sent by our lord; we were attacked by a large force of Uruk Hai. Having come from this direction we were sent to seek information and to see if the good men of Rohan needed aid…..what happened here?' Arejen advised and asked.  
'The Uruk laid siege here, once in they massacre everyone, men, woman and child. We came to late to save the town, but we caught the Uruk Hai glutting them selves on the flesh of my people. None survived the battle, and those that ran we hunted and destroyed.' Taking a deep breath he continued 'the town of Gineard has also fallen. But we hold them back for now. You will need to speak to my lord, so you will come with us to Adorn. You can discuss with him whatever needs to be said between our people.' Heruwyn said, looking at the men waiting for agreement.  
'We will come.' Not waiting for the brothers Arejen said.

The brothers and Arejen soon found themselves with an escort of thousands as they headed towards Adorn, unsure of what waited for them.

**The Uruk flowed across the land, a dark mass, white hand prints flashing in the sun. The dull glint of weapons and armour rippled through the throng of Uruk as they made their way across the lands of the Rohirrim. Having come from the town of Gineard, the Uruk now continued on eager to find more man meat for the pots. Warg riders ranged ahead, possibly hoping to get some killing in before the others arrived, their shaggy mounts loping through the lush grass lands as if they now ruled and not the men of Rohan.**

The Uruks were shadow from a distance by riders, lightly armoured for speed, watching as the Uruks raced across the land, now and then riders would peel off and disappear into the folds of the rolling grasslands. One such rider now approached a large mass of men camped in a valley, about a days ride away. Riding up the scout dismounted and made his way to his lord and the men of Gondor to report.  
'Ceorl you return, what news do you have for us?' Heruwyn asked, watching his scout stand there nervously, shifting from foot to foot.  
'Ah well me lordship, um the filthy Uruks have, err, um, they continue towards the boarder region of Gondor.' The last bit delivered in a rush, looking slightly tired Ceorl stood there his eyes shifting about trying to watch everything.  
'He seems a little nervous.' Beleg murmured to Belegorn 'Lets have some fun, go stand behind him and just smile.' Beleg said pushing his brother into action.  
Ceorl stood there waiting for his lord to respond, when a odd smell reached his nose, looking down checking to see if he'd trodden in Warg shit, he glanced back and saw the larger brother, Belegorn just standing there and smiling, a little spittle running into his thick beard. 'Ah, well um can I…..'Before he could say anything else Heruwyn spoke.  
'Tonight we drive the Uruk into the ground.' With that he stalked off yelling orders.

The brothers and Arejen watched him leave then turned to the scout who stood dancing on the spot.  
'What else can you tell us of the Uruks?' Arejen asked, quietly hoping not to spook the little man.  
Ceorl looked at the three men, the captain looked on him in a kindly manner whilst the other two just stared, the large one still smiling at him dribble dripping down from his beard onto the ground. He gave them a nervous smile and ran.  
'Strange man,' Arejen muttered to himself as horns wailed as the men of Rohan started to ride for Battle. Arejen looked at the brothers Grimm, Belegorn standing there his beard soaked with his own drool and Beleg grinning like a fool, rolling his eyes he decided he no longer wanted children.

The Uruk had made camp in a slight dip in the land, only having stopped after running most of the day and partly into the night. The Warg riders had disappeared, for now, having ranged further ahead than the main group. A few Uruks stood watch around the camp, but mostly they slept and ate, the smoke from their fires drifting away with the wind. The trail to the night camp wasn't hard to find, for the Uruk had crushed the once lush grass and left a trail of rubbish in their wake.

Ceorl hid in the long grass watching the Uruks, he was getting ready to report back when one left the group he was standing with and shambled toward the spot he was hiding. Squatting a short distance from him it started to defecate into the grass, the foul smell almost making him gag out loud. Finished with his business the Uruk looked down to admire his work when he noticed a pair of watery eyes watching him. Lightning fast Ceorl stood, he snapped one long hunting knife into the Uruks throat, a guttural croaking sound came out, followed by his other long knife into its stomach, as the Uruk toppled over he grabbed it dragging it into the long grass. The Attack was over quickly, the other Uruks remained oblivious to the struggle.

Arejen stood with Heruwyn waiting for Ceorl to return, the grass swayed around the men and the quite snorting of horses could be heard as the men of Rohan waited for word.  
'Your scout seems a little jumpy; do think it was wise sending him so close to the Uruks camp?' he asked the commander of the Rohirrim force.  
'Ceorl is one of the most dangerous men I have met. He may be more nervous than a jug of ale in a room full of Dwarfs, but he is very fast with those long hunting knifes of his. He moves like an elf, he will be fine.' Heruwyn said glacing at Arejen.  
Ceorl appeared out of the darkness, the shadows seemed to vomit him out of the gloom, Ceorl approached his commander and reported 'Umm, the Uruks have made camp in….ahh, a shallow valley. Most are eating or sleeping, no real pickets, err and the 'he took a deep breath 'and there was no sign of the Wargs.' Ceorl whist speaking quickly drew a rough map in the dirt. The two men watched the scout shift about as he spoke, when he was done orders were issued to the waiting Rohirrim.

The Uruks were hit from both sides at once by horse archers; arrows striking down Uruks by the score, the Uruks camp fell into utter confusion as Uruks milled about trying to determine which direction to attack. Slowly resistance started to increase as crossbow bolts started to fire back, riders were smashed from their horses by the deadly bolts, Uruks started to fire back in more numbers driving the Rohirrim back. Deadly missiles flew through the night from both sides, men and Uruks died their life blood feeding the lush grasslands, Uruks started to pursue the fleeing men, Hundreds running into the dark night hoping to have the chance to slaughter. One such group thinking it was chasing broken men soon found themselves confronted with hundreds of men, lance tips glowing in the starlight, charging straight at them. The Uruks broke after the first charge, now pursued by the very horse archers who were only moments ago '_**broken**_**', arrows striking down the Uruks as they fled. The battle raged throughout the rolling grasslands as Uruk were mowed down by raging Rohirrim.**

The commander of the Wargs heard the sounds of battle as his force approached, seeing a force of Rohirrim he urged his Warg into action. His force slammed into the unsuspecting men, his fellow Wargs and riders reaping a deadly toll on the men. The force of Wargs quickly split into smaller groups as they went hunting for more men, leaving a bloody pile of dead men and their mounts behind.

The men of Rohan soon realised that something was amiss as more men fell victim to the roaming groups of Wargs. A pitched battle soon raged as man, Uruk Hai and Warg fought a chaotic night battle both forces locked in a lethal fight.

Belegorn stood next to Arejen as he fired arrow after arrow into the roiling mass of Uruks, each one taking a deadly toll, inspired he readied his own bow. Beleg and Ceorl both watched the other men's backs as the battled rolled around them. Belegorn knew he could not miss; the Uruks were packed tightly together, drawing back his bow he fired. The arrow flew into the night air, the battle swelled this way and that as man and Uruk continue the deadly ballet, Belegorns arrow landed in between an Uruks legs, who looked down at wonder on how lucky he was to have not been hit, the arrow was quickly trampled, Belegorn fired again, this arrow flew into the night and disappeared. With a mumbled snarl Belegorn charged at the Uruks, the first one he reached had his head bashed in by Belegorns oversized bow, he waded into the Uruks smashing them down, his hairy face a picture of pure fury.

Beleg looked at Ceorl and said 'At least he finally killed something with that giant bow of his.' Long blades in his hands he looked at the brother, who stood watching Belegorn knock another Uruk to the ground before snapping its neck with a powerful kick. 'Well better not let him have all the fun.' With that he charged after his brother and into the thick of things. The Uruk were slowly being beaten back as the Wargs lost the element of surprise and now faced superior riders. The Uruks broke, not being able to compete with the hit and run attacks of the Rohirrim; the Wargs fled after finding no more easy targets only heavy resistance from the men of Rohan.  
Ceorl and Arejen who had stayed out of the heaviest fighting moving from one point to the next, having lost the brothers for awhile, who now joined them again covered in black blood, happy with the fun they had, found themselves facing a fleeing band of Wargs. Ceorl was swallowed by shadows as the Wargs headed for the men. Arejen fired an arrow at the lead Warg taking its rider in the neck, riderless the Warg pounced on Belegorn its massive jaws locking onto his arm, things after that happened quickly. Ceorl popped up next one of the Wargs his long blades slicing into its back leg, cutting thick tendons, as it toppled its rider was flung into the air, hitting the ground hard the orcs neck snapped with a crack. As the Warg tried to grab at Ceorl he planted one knife into its eye, jelly and blood shooting out as it died, the last Warg and its rider seeing the others taken down turned tail and disappeared into the night. Arejen and Beleg ran to Belegorn aid as the Warg tried to rip his arm off.

The Wargs dim mind thought to itself, why the humans arm hadn't come off yet, the thought didn't last long as Belegorn started to change, flesh thickened, hair grew and rage rushed along his body. Suddenly the Warg found its self in trouble, as now it had a rather angry bear in its jaws. Belegorn twisted around and sank his jaws into the Wargs shoulder, ripping chunks of flesh off with each bite, the Warg tired to leave, but was quickly swatted down by Belegorn its head smashed into the ground, suffering from massive blood loss the Warg died quickly under the savage attack. Belegorn stood there, panting blood dripping form his mouth, He looked at the three men, Ceorl stood shocked, his blood shot eyes blinked once and with a muted roar he ran into the night**.**

**After the battle the Uruks had scattered into the night, hoping to leave behind the slaughter that had taken so many of their fellow Uruk Hai. Dappled moon light played across the lush grass as one group of Uruk ran for their lives, looking fearfully back hoping not to hear the dreaded pounding of wild horse men seeking to spill more black blood. Little did the band of Uruk Hai know they had more to fear than simple men for they were hunted now by a far deadlier force.**

Belegorn ran, the long grass hissed by his shaggy head as he followed the scent of the group he now hunted, his front right limb hurt from where the Warg had taken a bite, but that just made him even keener for blood and gave him an even greater need to cause pain that night. Like an angry brown boulder he barreled through the night, it wouldn't be long now.

Mazzarge ran, he was sure they had left behind the Rohirrim, he dreamed of the sweet taste of man flesh, secretly hoping they found a corpse or any thing else would do to ease the biting hunger he felt. With a bitter thought back the battle just past, so much for easy pickings, a disgruntle snarl escaped his lips, the men of Rohan were meant to be all but finished. Mazzarge looked back again, only to see Belegorn appear out of the night, blood shot eyes now focused on him, he ran faster. The other Uruks looked surprised when Mazzarge went passed a determined look on his misshapen face, his strong legs pumping hard.

Belegorn watched the Uruk speed away, it didn't matter he like to play chase. The other Uruks still hadn't heard him, which quickly changed. The first one went down, the back of its leg ripped off and a casual paw crushed its head as Belegorn ran on. The next turned in time to see Belegorn come flying out of the night, only to be trampled; thick claws shredding flesh as Belegorn flatten him, leaving behind a broken Uruk. The next two Uruks turned weapons ready, Belegorn didn't stop; he ran over one knocking it back into the night and disappeared after it. Terrible crunching sounds flowed out of the night like a warm breeze, hinting at what was to come. The Uruk slowly backed away from the appalling sounds, trying to catch a glimpse of where the next attack would come from. The night went quite, he turned only to see a pair of red eyes watching him, his last thought was, didn't know bears could smile, just as thick jaws locked onto his neck.

Mazzarge ran, his breath coming in labored gasps, the night was quite behind him, he hoped that was a good thing. He stumbled on a rock, falling face first into the ground, slightly dazed he stood only to see Belegorn come padding quietly out of the gloom, his dark fur glistened with black blood. Belegorn charged flatting the hapless Uruk; thick claws ripped Mazzarge to pieces, flesh flying out into the night, black blood gushing out to mix with insides that were now considered outsides. A mumbled roar rolled out into the night. The hunt was over for now.

Ceorl tracked Belegorn, which was proving difficult; this surprised the nervous man for he had seen how big Belegorn was when he had changed. Beleg with the captain and Rohirrim rode a ways back, only Ceorl had seen the change during the chaos of the battle, most of the men thought the large man had gone wild and ran off mad with battle lust and had volunteered to help find him. Moving through the long grass, barely making a sound himself, Ceorl came across a rabbit, a thick shaft buried in its side, was that one of Belegorns arrows? He thought to himself, odd, Ceorl had remembered seeing the large man fire several arrows during the battle, none finding a target…moving on, he flowed into the night just another shadow drifting across the grass.

He found the first Uruk Hai, or what was left of the Uruk Hai, after that it became easier to track the large man. Ceorl found Belegorn laying amongst the remains of a Uruk, naked but for a cloak of black crusted blood and bits of grass, the sound of horses drew nearer as the men caught up to him having found the grisly trail. The men rode out off the night, shock painted on their faces at what they saw. Men started talking.  
'My god look at that, he tore the Uruk to pieces!' One man said, looking slightly green.  
'The rage had surely taken him, how else had he taken down so many with out any weapons.' Another said sagely, stroking his chin trying to sound like he knew what was happening.  
'Why is he naked?' Another asked anyone who would listen.  
Beleg spoke 'Ahhh well you see my brother here gets um….quite hot when he fights. So he tends to lose clothing when he fights, you know when battle lust gets a bit much….' His eyes large as he hoped the men would believe what he was saying.  
'So your brother is a naked Berserker then? I've heard of them once, very rare they are.' The wise one said again stroking his chin, doing his best to sound like he really knew what he was talking about.  
'Err yes, a naked Berserker.' Beleg said looking hopeful, thinking they had bought the story for now. Arejen decided to help.  
'We should head back now; we need to rejoin the main force. I suggest we find something for our…naked Berserker here to wear and move on.' A horse and some ill fitting clothing were found for the confused Belegorn, who woke to the hushed conversations about a naked Berserker, was there a new foe to fight? What the hell is a naked Berserker? Belegorn thought, Beleg came up to him and whispered 'Its ok for now, no one knows our secret. Just smile at 'em and try not to talk to anyone. I know how you like to have a good talk now and then.' Giving his brother a stern look. The group rode into the gloom, Belegorn grinning at anyone who looked at him, the men slightly uneasy around the wild man who smiled his manic smile when ever some one glanced his way. Ceorl looked to Arejen who just shook his head as the group of men rode to join the main party.  
'It's best not to talk about what you saw Ceorl, the brothers are a little sensitive about their secret. Few people understand what they are, just leave it for now I'm sure they will talk to you when their ready.' The nervous little man just nodded as he watched the two brothers from the corner of one eye, one surly and the other smiling, again, hair wild with bits of black blood and grass.

Shortly after joining the main group a scout had returned with word from Adorn, Hornburg was under siege and all men of Rohan were to ride with all speed to the fortress. A mass of Uruk Hai had stormed across the grass lands destroying all in its path, Foldburg had fallen all slain and eaten by the rampaging army, as the city burned thick smoke marked the death of many, the Uruk had barely stopped before continuing on, their leader a huge brute, Borg, with one thing on his mind, kill as many men on his way to Mordor for around its neck in a pouch of human skin sat a simple gold ring.

Borg felt compelled by the ring; it whispered in his brutal mind, Sauron wanted the ring. Each step brought him closer to Mordor, but it seemed the ring didn't mind if he had some slaughter on the way, if he made the men of Rohan suffer some before moving on, for once Sauron had the ring the real battle would begin for Middle Earth.

Borg had found the ring after slaying a goblin in the Misty Mountains, a short deadly fight where the outnumbered goblins had ended up as dinner for the Uruk Hai, at first Borg had thought to take the ring to Saruman, but that soon changed as the ring forced him forward towards Mordor and the rings true master. Borg watched as his Uruk Hai crashed against the walls of Hornburg, like a deadly sea trying to wash away a beach, they would not stop until this place lay in ruins. Thousands of men lay behind the walls waiting to taste steel, yet they still resisted his efforts so far, another large stone sailed over the wall to crash among the tightly packed Uruk Hai, damn dwarfs, Borg thought to himself, he hated dwarfs more then men, they tasted funny and were to hairy usually to eat. These men of Rohan were lucky to have found some allies before his dread army had laid siege. The roar of war continued as his Uruks raged on into the growing daylight.

Days faded into night as the men raced across the grass lands, Hornburg was but a day away now and the men of Rohan were keen to end this siege. Soon men and Uruk would die in their thousands, but what was one more blood bath on the already soaked grounds of Middle Earth.

**The sword axe crashed down onto Belegs shield, as the heavy blade connected Beleg stabbed over the rim, his blade biting deep into the Uruk's flesh. Another came at him only to be smashed back by Belegorn, his axe leaving a gaping wound. The two brothers with Arejen had been placed with the heavy infantry, about two thousand men all desperately trying to end the siege of Hornburg, whist units of cavalry continued to make powerful charges into the flanks of the massed Uruks. Massive stones continued to sail over the wall of Hornburg, crashing into the tightly packed Uruk's below, arrows and smaller stones added to the deadly barrage as the men of Rohan hoped to break the foul army below. Arejen fought with a lethal grace, his sword opening wounds with a quick flick of his blade or a skilful stab as Uruks fell back from the grim man. The brothers Grimm kept pace, with a certain brutal elegance as they hacked and smashed their way deeper into the Uruks ranks. Another stone landed near the brothers, bouncing once before crushing a group of hapless Uruks, broken bodies and dust in its wake.  
'That was close.' Mumbled Belegorn, as dust swirled around the large man.  
'Aye brother it was. Someone up there must have smelt you. Maybe their worried you might actually make it inside.' A wicked smile grew on Belegs face as he slew another Uruk who had been grazed by the bouncing stone, its arm hanging by its side a dazed look on its ugly face.  
'Aye.' The large man mumbled as he swung his axe removing an arm from another Uruk.**

Borg watched as his Uruk held back the reinforcements that had smashed into the rear of his army, his force now pinned by the army at his rear and the steep sides that encircled Hornburg. Borg wasn't worried, he felt strong, unstoppable the ring hanging around his neck adding to his sense of greatness. Another Large stone crashed into the ground, rolling past in an explosion of dust and bloodied broken Uruks. The first thing he would do when his army breached the defences, Borg decided was to eat a dwarf.

Saruman stood atop his tower gazing off into the distance; his eyes stared, glazed as he sort to unleash powerful magic. Anger at Borg ran deep into Sarumans black heart for he had wanted the ring for himself. His casting done, Sarumans eyes snapped back into focus, a shudder ran through his frame, the time spent standing so still having some toll on his lanky frame, power had built slowly to the crescendo needed for the spell to be completed, now done Saruman waited as the wild wind pulled at his robes and then died leaving everything suddenly still. At first nothing happened, then a pressure grew as if all the air was trying to leave Middle Earth. The pressure built until Saruman thought he would be flatted into the pitted surface of his tower, with a crack the pressure broke and a wave of foulness rolled off towards Hornburg and Borg. As the foul wave of power rolled into the distance the gates of Isengard open, yet another dark army of Uruk Hai spewed forth, Saruman hoped this commander proved to be loyal for his need for the ring was great indeed.

The men of Rohan watched the brothers Grimm fight, the stories of a naked Berserker had spread throughout the army like a wild fire on a hot summer's day. The large man fought with a wide smile on his face as he slew Uruk by the dozen, sweat pouring from his large hairy frame. The men who battled near Belegorn watched and waited for the clothing to be ripped off in a berserkers rage, hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary killing fury.

Three Uruk charged at Belegorn, hatred painted across their malformed faces, Belegorns axe shot out, the head connecting with one face, the Uruk fell, Belegorn pulled his axe back blocking a savage blow, Beleg stabbed the Uruk in the side giving Belegorn time to spin and bury his axe in the chest of the other Uruk. Arejen glided past the brothers, his sword leaving smiling wounds on Uruks as he was again lost in the chaos of the battle.

The men on the walls of Hornburg watched as the army of Uruk's was slowly compressed as the reinforcements started to make headway against the sea of white hands. The stones from the catapults continued their reign of terror, smashing down, killing hundreds as the stones rolled and crushed Uruks all across the battle field. Durin the dwarf readied another stone for the catapult, waiting for the signal from the wall, when he noticed a small boy watching him.  
'Allo mister, you're a dwarf ain't you?' the small boy said wiping snot across his dirty face.  
'Aye laddie…'  
'That's a nice rock mister dwarf.' Again smearing snot back across his face.  
'Aye laddie, she's a beauty.' Durin said running his hand along the smooth surface of the stone.  
'Can I have it mister dwarf?' asked the small boy, now smearing snot into his hair. Durin looked at the small boy and then the large rock.  
'Well laddie this rock is destine for great things today. I might be able to find a wee rock for you laddie.'  
'Al'right mister dwarf.' He said looking slightly sad at the prospect of not having the large stone as a new friend. One more look at the grey speckled stone and he disappeared into the milling warriors and refugees. Durin watched the small boy run off, glancing back at the wall he saw the signal to fire yet again, with a crash the possible one time friend of the small boy flew up and over the wall. The stone caught the sun as it flew off, the specks in the stone flashed briefly before dropping from sight, Aye a nice stone indeed, thought Durin as he readied another stone.

The men of Middle Earth slowly started to crush the Uruks who fought with a mindless rage as they tried to breach the defences of Hornburg. Borg watched as his army died in the hundreds as the desperate men of Rohan fought not only to save Hornburg, but to save the lands of Rohan. The Rohirrim knew that if the mighty fortress fell it would be only a matter of time before the rest of the lush grass lands succumbed to the darkness of evil and the hoards of Uruk Hai. A large grey speckled stone sailed over the mass of Uruks, before deciding to plummet down into the army below, a stunning explosion of dust grass and black blood as the stone hit the ground and continued to roll leaving behind a dark smear of broken bodies.

Borg watched the not so beautiful stone make a path straight for him, Uruk Hai seemed to be eaten by the hungry stone as it devoured all in its path. Now streaked with bits of Uruk, grass and black blood the stone rumbled its way forward, Borg stood watching death as it crashed its way towards him. He felt the sudden urge to reach for the ring, a need to save it from the terrible stone as it sort Borgs life, Borg didn't quite understand that the stone really had no hard feelings for him even though he thought it did with the way it came at him with a stony vengeance, but was just following the determined course of a stone fired from a catapult as it killed all in its path. Borg closed his beady eyes, hand clutching at the bag of human skin; he could feel the air being pushed ahead of the killer stone and then nothing but the gentle rush of dust and air. Borg opened his eyes, the ring in one large hand, the stone had come to a stand still one inch from Borg, it's now pitted dirty surface staring at him or so he thought. Borg started to laugh a guttural sound, harsh enough to make small children cry, he had survived, nothing could stop him. A shadow, Borg looked up as the sky above him went dark; Borg left Middle Earth with a wet sound, all dreams of eating dwarf's gone, as his body was crushed. When the dust cleared, all that remained was a large stone with an arm poking out, ending in a fist that held more power than anyone could know.

With the fall of the general, the Uruk broke quickly, men poured out of Hornburg as the Rohirrim slaughtered the Uruks. Black blood flowed, mingled with the red blood of man, as foe slaughtered foe, no mercy show. The sun started to fall, adding a red tinge to the carnage below. Soon the only sound to be heard was the panting of men, screams of the wounded and the sound of a defeated army fleeing as groups of Rohirrim rode down the broken enemy. Beleg and Belegorn found themselves standing next near two large rocks, Beleg leaning on one as he rested after the main battle, and Belegorn wandering around the two large stones. Belegorn noticed an arm protruding out from under the stone, the hand clutching at something within, he bent down to see what it was. As Belegron bent down the day went slightly dimmer and a foulness washed by as Surumans dread magic reached the battle field, both brothers suddenly felt cold. Beleg looked at his brother after the dirtiness had washed by.  
'You been eating cabbage again?'  
'No.' Mumbled Belegorn, finally prying open the hand.  
'You sure? Kinda smelt like you have been…' The hand Belegorn had just managed to open suddenly closed again, it started to twitch. Belegorn snatched his hand back. A fallen warrior jerked to his feet; half his face gone, moaning it staggered towards the two brothers arms reaching for them. Beleg looked at Belegorn.  
'I think he wants to hug you.' Beleg said indicating the man as he stumble closer.  
'Why? Don't know him.' Mumbled Belegorn, eyeing the warrior as he came even closer.  
'I'd want a hug if my face was missing half of it.' Beleg said nodding at the groaning figure. Belegorn shrugged and open his arms to the undead warrior, grabbing him in a bear hug. The undead warrior struggled against the mighty grip, trying to find flesh to eat.  
'There, there.' Mumbled Belegorn, as he tried to console the dead man. Belegorn let go, the undead warrior staggered back a step and moved forward again.  
'Affectionate fellow isn't he.' Beleg said as more warriors staggered upright, a dreadful moaning filling the air. The first one grabbed Belegorn and tried to bite him. Belegorn pulled him off, a meaty fist impacted the undead warriors face.  
'Rude of him.' Belegorn mumble, looking slighty hurt at the half faced man; he'd only been trying to help.  
Another of the undead swiped at Beleg, who jumped back from the clumsy blow.  
"They all don't want hugs do they?' Mumbled Belegorn, arms wide walking towards the warriors.  
A solider of the Rohan ran past screaming.  
'The dead rise, run…' He yelled as he flew by. Beleg looked at the approaching men and now fallen Uruks as they joined the ranks, gripping his weapon he looked for his brother.

Belegorn felt the urge to look down on his way to hug the depressed men, looking down he saw the hand had released what it held, a small pouch of some sort of material lay just out of reach of the scrabbling hand. Belegorn reached down picking up the pouch and the ring inside.

Again the One Ring had found a new host to do its bidding.


End file.
